


Concert

by deird1



Series: Citizens of Sunnydale [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert

Funding Request:  
-new violin bow  
-new timpani  
-ticket refunds for 193 audience members  
-advertising costs for new orchestra members  
-counselling for remaining orchestra members

Reason For Request:  
The two women who jumped into the orchestra pit during last night's performance.

One started attacking the woodwind section  
-violin bow snapped when she stabbed the second flautist with it  
-this also made the flautist explode, somehow

The other kicked the lead violinist into the timpani  
-this broke the timpani  
She then attacked the violinist again  
-he seems to have disappeared

Police are making inquiries, so far unsuccessfully.

I'd appreciate a quick response.


End file.
